


The Cherry on Top

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Cas has been flirting with you for months and refuses to make a move. Will you be able to get him to tell you how he truly feels?





	The Cherry on Top

The Cherry on Top

Cas couldn’t taste food, but he still joined you, Sam, and Dean for meals as often as possible. He said he enjoyed the conversation, but you knew the real reason. He had been flirting with you for months, but wouldn’t make a move. It had been driving you crazy.

You decided it was time to try to step things up a notch. You spent all day planning and cooking the perfect dinner, designed to tease him to the breaking point. For dinner, chicken alfredo on a bed of angel hair pasta and french bread on the side. For dessert, chocolate covered strawberries and the real kicker, milkshakes topped with whipped cream and a cherry. You know that Cas can’t taste any of the food, but he remembers what it is like to be able to and that will hopefully make your plan for the night very effective. 

You had the chicken alfredo and french bread finished and on the table when Sam, Dean, and Cas walked in the door from their hunt. The moment they walked through the door, Dean went straight to fixing himself a plate. Not a lick of manners was seen from him. 

“Could smell this as soon as we got out of the car. I’m starving.” He said as he piled noodles onto a plate and plopped down into a chair, already shoveling a forkful into his mouth. 

Sam had a bit more manners at least. “This smells really good Y/N. Thanks for having it ready when we got back.” He smiled at you and sat down in a chair, across from Dean, waiting patiently for you to join them at the table. 

As you stepped out of the kitchen, Cas walked over to the table and took a seat. “This smells marvelous, Y/N,” Cas commented with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

It was apparent to you, sometimes, that Cas missed being able to taste the food. He could smell it and knew what it should taste like, but his taste buds no longer allowed him to do so. This was one of those moments. “Thank you.” You said, casting him a soft smile as you sat down at the table across from Cas.

“Well, go ahead, get some food. You guys are the ones who hunted all day.” You directed to Sam and Cas.

Once they had their food, you fixed yourself a plate. As you did so, Sam, Dean, and Cas started in on a conversation about the hunt and what needed to be done next. You weren’t paying attention closely, though. You were focused on one thing only. Cas. You kept peering at him through your eyelashes and smiling at him in between bites. After you had his attention, it was time to put your plan into play.

Taking one of the noodles by the end you slipped it in between your lips, then sucked it in, nice and slow. Your gaze stayed glued to Cas’ pearly ocean blue eyes as you teased him. Once the noodle was all the way in your mouth, you slowly licked at the white cream that lingered on your lips.

You were positive you had his attention now. As he watched you continue, he picked up a piece of the french bread and put it in his mouth, biting down hard. Watching him eat while staring at you with such desire, made you feverish all over. You slipped the flannel that was hanging open from your shoulders off and hung it on the back of the chair. Showing off a little more skin could only help your plan out anyways.

“Cas, you get that?” Dean asked pulling you both out of your daze.

“Huh? I-I think I misunderstood. Can you go over it again?” Cas stuttered, trying hard to act as nothing had just happened.

“Come on Cas.” Dean huffed. “Focus, we could really use your help here.”

“Okay. Tell me just one more time.” Cas stated.

You went back to just flirtatious glances at Cas while you finished eating and the boys finished their talk about the case. As dinner wrapped up, you stood up to go get dessert. Cas and Sam both immediately stood up and started to clear their plates.

“Oh, leave them. I’ll get them later. I have a little something else for us too.” You said as you walked away to the kitchen.

The boys all settled back in and began to talk random conversation. You weren’t really paying attention, to be honest. You were quite worried that your plan wasn’t really going to work and you would have to call Cas out in front of Dean and Sam. You really didn’t want to have to do that and embarrass him, but if this didn’t work, you couldn’t see another option.

You walked back over to the table carrying three milkshakes. You set them on the table for the boys and returned to the kitchen to grab your milkshake and the strawberries. By the time you sat down, Dean had his milkshake half gone.

“Enjoying your dessert Dean?” you chuckled.

“Mmm…sorry Y/N. It’s just been a really long time since I’ve had a milkshake.” Dean smiled at you.

“Well, I’m glad. Maybe I’ll make them more often.” You smirked at Cas. He gave you a confused look back, but you knew soon enough your statement would register with him.

As Cas took a sip of his milkshake, you reached over, grabbed a strawberry and slowly closed your lips around the tip of the strawberry and took a bite out of it, closing your eyes and letting out a soft little moan. 

As you slowly opened your eyes, you saw Cas across the table; his jaw slack, the straw to his milkshake resting on his lower lip, his eyes wide and a look of pure shock on his face. You started to smile but then Dean cleared his throat.

“Enjoying your dessert Y/N?” Dean said with a giant smirk on his face.

You blushed, threw your hands in your lap, hunched your shoulders together, and tipped your head down towards the table. You peeked up at Cas as you admitted, “It’s just been a really long time.”

Now it was Sam’s turn. He cleared his throat and without saying a word motioned to Dean that it was time to give you some time alone with Cas.

Cas looked back and forth from Sam to Dean to you, a look of pure confusion on his face. 

“Well, that was a wonderful dinner Y/N, but I have some research to do on this case and need some rest for tomorrow,” Sam stated as he slid his chair back from the table and stood up.

Sam stood there glaring at Dean waiting for him to follow suit. Dean took one last long sip of his milkshake before complying.

“Uh, yeah. I’m so stuffed it’s making me tired. That was good Y/N. I’m just gonna go lay down for a while.” Dean stumbled to come up with a good reason to go to bed for the night.

As the boys said their goodnights Cas looked to you for direction. What just happened obviously went over his head. “Well, um-I guess-I should…” Cas mumbled feeling unsure what to do next.

“You should stay right where you are. Don’t you think twice about leaving.” You asserted, as you smirked at Cas and picked up the cherry off of your milkshake.

“We have much more dessert still left.” You popped the cherry into your mouth.

Cas now even more confused, slightly tilted his head. “My milkshake is almost gone Y/N. Did you make something else too?”

You pulled the stem from the cherry, now in a knot, out of your mouth and set it on the table. “Only if you can tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Cas asked, starting to get frustrated by your game.

You chuckled and shook your head as you let out a sigh. 

“Come over here, please Cas.” You tried a new approach.

As Cas walked around the table, you pushed your chair back and stood up yourself. 

“A little closer, I swear I won’t punch you or anything like that.” You said gently.

You stepped close enough to Cas that you could feel the slight breeze from his trench coat as he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Without taking your eyes away from his, you dipped your index finger into the whipped cream on top of your milkshake. 

You brought your finger up to his lips, with a smile on your face. When he didn’t automatically open his mouth, you dragged your finger over his lips.

Cas’ lips fell open and he leaned forward to capture your finger into his mouth. His lips closed around your finger and his tongue softly cradled your finger. Cas closed his eyes and relaxed as the coolness of the whipped cream mingled with the warmth of your skin in his mouth. He moaned and his tongue lapped at your finger, pulling you further into his mouth.

You couldn’t resist the urge to close your eyes and let yourself get lost in the feeling of his lips sliding up your finger, sending sensations to other parts of your body as well. As his tongue swirled around your finger, he sucked at the whipped cream and you released a stuttered gasp. His tongue continued to spiral around your finger as it slowly fell from his mouth, leaving your heart racing. He smiled at you and licked at the corner of his lips. 

You smiled back before leaning in even closer to him. 

“You missed a little something right here.” You whimpered before crashing your lips against his.

You melted into Cas’ arms as his lips pushed back against yours in a heated frenzy. His tongue traced along your lips and you readily parted them, allowing his tongue to massage against yours. His mouth was warm with a burst of sweet coolness where hints of the whipped cream still lingered. As the heat rose and passion increased between you, you heard a fluttering of wings. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself still in Cas’ arms, but now you were in your bedroom. 

You looked into Cas’ eyes again and chuckled. “So, Cas, are you ready to tell me now?”

Cas smiled and nodded his head, “Yes, Y/N. You should make milkshakes for dessert every night.”

“Just milkshakes, huh?” You questioned, challenging him to tell you how he really feels.

“Hmm…and I want you to be the cherry on top,” Cas added, firmly planting his delicious lips against yours again.


End file.
